Gay por conveniencia
by Misaki.heiwa
Summary: Me meti en un juego a doble filo el cual preferiría nunca haber jugado. Como me pude enamorar de alguien que con el tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, alguien que es tan lindo, amable, sensible.. Bella, concéntrate,Edward es gay.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno este es el primer fic que subo. Esta idea se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo , xD de hecho la había utilizado para un fic de una teleserie llamada Floricienta xD pero nunca lo termine, así que decidí cambiarlo bastante y adaptarlo para twilight , espero que les guste.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, con modificaciones mías.

**Prólogo**

No se como me pude meter en esto , es un juego a doble filo el cual preferiría nunca haber jugado. Como me pude enamorar de alguien que con el tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, alguien que es tan lindo, amable, sensible ..... Bella, concéntrate, esto no puede estar ocurriendo, Edward es gay.

Capitulo 1 : " ¿Tienes un departamento disponible? "

Bella no podía creer como había pasado el tiempo, para ella solo parecía que fue ayer cuando cumplió los 17 años y comenzó a escribir todas las ideas que tenia en su mente, convirtiendo todas esas palabras en un libro, que le a llevado 2 años conseguirle un final. Y adivinen que, aun no lo logra conseguirlo. Cuando comenzó, le parecía que tenia todo tan claro, los personajes, el ambiente, la trama , eh incluso su final. Pero la verdad a medida que pasaba el tiempo fue cambiando muchas cosas en su contenido, y en su vida, cosas

que la llevaron a no tener listo su final. El problema que bella tenia con eso, era que tenia una entrevista con una editorial que se encontraba localizada en Forks, No siendo así la gran empresa, a bella la tenia mas que feliz , ya que de ahí habían sido publicados varios de sus libros favoritos.

De repente una voz que sonó por toda la sala de esperas del aeropuerto de Phoenix, saco a Bella de sus pensamientos.

- Por favor se llama a los pasajeros del vuelo 211, con destino a la ciudad de Forks, embarcarse en la puerta 9.

Unas horas después, El avión por fin había aterrizado en el lúgubre pueblo de Forks.

Tras el viaje, la joven estaba cansada, así que arrastrando los pies pidió un taxi, el cual se dirigió a los " Departamentos Cullen".

Como no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a ser su estadía aquí, tomo la decisión de arrendar un departamento. Tras largas horas que había pasado el día anterior frente a su viejo computador, tomo la decisión de que los departamentos ya nombrados anteriormente eran los que mas se ajustaban a sus requisitos. Sobre todo el hecho de que eran limpios.´

Departamentos Cullen

Bella entro a la sala de ventas y arriendos, donde se encontró con un joven alto y musculoso que se encontraba dándole la espalda.

-Disculpa – dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro a un joven de cabello oscuro- ¿Tu eres el dueño de estos edificios?

-El muchacho se dio vuelta, donde quedaron frente a frente- Hola – cambiando a una voz seductora- si bueno, eso es discutible, mira si el edificio es para ti, claro que soy el dueño.

-Entonces tu eres Emmett Cullen el dueño ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto algo tajante.

-No, no te equivocas - sacándose los lentes de sol que traía, cosa innecesaria, porque el sol en este lugar no iba a salir nunca- y bueno dime ¿Que hace un bombón como tu en un sitio como este? – vamos Emmett con esta frase dejas locas a todas, se decía a si mismo, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la joven-

-Isabella No podía creer lo trillado que estaba ese dicho, así que decidió contestar con un tono sarcástico- Mira sabes estoy buscando un auto¿ Me estas cargando? obviamente que quiero arrendar un departamento.

-Pero que carácter :s - hubo un silencio incomodo - Lamentablemente vas a tener que ir a buscar a otro lado.

-¿ Como que no hay ningún departamento disponible?, ayer me metí al sitio web y salía uno vacante.

-Mierda... – el muchacho se había acordado que anoche después de una borrachera le había apostado a su hermano Edward el departamento, por quien podía beber mas sin vomitar, y bueno esta mas que claro que Emmett perdió-

-¿ah?.

-No , perdón, no es nada , solo que.. – Mierda, genial se me olvido cambiar el aviso en la pagina, ahora tengo gracias a mis estúpidas apuestas un cliente menos-

-¿ solo que?

-Es que se me olvido actualizar la pagina web... y bueno ayer mi hermano tomo ese departamento.

-Vamos bella, se te tiene que ocurrir algo, son los únicos departamentos decentes que puedes pagar.... ya se.... – Bueno esta bien, no te quito mas tiempo, iré a otro lado- puso los ojos mas tiernos que pudo... pero al parecer no funcionaban, así que tubo que ocupar su ultimo recurso, el chantaje..- una pregunta... ¿son tuyos todos estos hermosos departamentos?

-Si , ya me lo habías preguntado.

-Bueno , porque nose, quisas algun dia el libro que estoy escribiendo y se vuelva famoso, entonces yo podria recomendarte. ¿ Que te pareceria eso? – vamos si esto no funcionaba, tendría que dormir en un lugar con ratones.

-El tipo se comenzo a reir descaradamente- bueno y como se que algun dia aunquesea van a publicarlo ¿eh?

-Mira, vine desde phoenix hasta aquí, porque tengo una entrevista, con una editorial y cuando tenga su final listo, este se publicara, y bueno podria tener mucho éxito..- vamos si el tipo era un poco inteligente, aceptaria, no perdia nada. Hasta quizas un dia alomejor se volvia todo eso que le dije sierto.

-De repente Emmett se quedo en blanco y comenzó a pensar. Esta era la oportunidad de su vida, la verdad era que si todo lo que habia dicho la -castaña se cumplia algun dia, sus departamentos se volverían famosos, y el rico. Ademas no perdia ni pan ni pedazo si no pasaba nada de eso, ya que ganaria una renta, que le hacia bastante lamentablemente no habían departamentos disponibles...excepto, si... no la verdad no podía echar a su hermano del departamento que le habia ganado limpiamente en una seamos sinceros Emmett era capas de inventar cualquier cosa a costa de ganar dinero,definitivamente cualquier cosa-

-Bella comenzo a mover sus manos en frente de Emmett , para que este reaccionara- Ey! Y bueno entonces...

-reaccionando- por sierto ¿ como te llamas?

-Bella

-Entonces bella, ¿te puedo llamar así cierto?

-Dime como quieras, ¿pero que ago yo sin departamento?

-Inventando un plan- mira sabes lo estuve pensando, y tal bellaza como tu no se puede quedar sin un departamento Cullen. mmm así que te tengo un trato.

-La muchacha giro los ojos, antes "tal halago"- y ¿de que trato estaríamos hablando?- un tono inseguro abrazaba su voz-

-La verdad es que tengo un departamento disponible pero el problema es que tendrías que compartirlo con Mi hermano Edward Cullen -Emmett eres un idiota, como te imaginas que va a querer compartir un departamento con un extraño algo se te tiene que ocurrir, se decía a si mismo el muchacho-

-Ni se te ocurra, no pienso compartir un departamento con alguien que siquiera conozco- su voz sonaba molesta- espera un minuto ¿ de que me estas tratando? – su cara se volvia roja como un tomate.

-Espera un poco, no es lo que tu estas pensando Bella, yo no te estoy tratando de nada, ademas.... – en que lio me meti ahora, ¿qué le voy a inventar? .. ya se!- mira Bella lo que no me dejaste decir era que – se acerco a ella y le comento algo al oido- Lo que te iba a decir era que Edward es gay ¿ me entiendes?

-¿ Asi que tu hermano es gay? – lo dijo un poco fuerte , por lo que iso que Emmett la isiera callar-

-Mira si bueno , es gay , pero es un secreto, no lo puedes andar publicando por ahí- uuuh, edward ,e va a matar :s , pero ya se me ocurrira algo- ehh... bueno y ¿ que dices?

- Bueno , la verdad no lo se , no creo que pueda vivir con una persona que no conozco ¿ me entiendes?- a Bella le complicaba la idea de vivir con Edward en el mismo departamento por mas que el fuera "gay" igual se sentiría incomoda .Pero viéndolo por otro lado, era el unico lugar decente que podia conseguir con el dinero que tenia, ademas podria tan solo quedarse un tiempo y buscar algun trabajo, para que le alcanzara para otro departamento-

-Pero Bella ,si serian como amigas con mi hermano –Le dio una gran sonrisa a la muchacha, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir, aparte que cuando su hermano se enterara en que lo había metido lo iba a matar literalmente y además las probabilidades de que Bella no se diera cuenta de que Edward no era gay eran muy bajas-

- Mm..... tal ves... esta bien – las dos ultimas palabras no las dijo con gran convencimiento-

-Entonces es un trato :) -bien Emmett hiciste de la tuyas otra vez – Bueno Bella , ¿ves a esa muchacha que esta allí? -apuntando hacia una joven-

-si .,....

- Anda con ella y dile que ya hablaste con migo el tema del edificio y que vas a compartir edificio con Edward Cullen ¿ok? Para que vean el tema del arriendo, mientras yo le comunico a mi hermano sobre su nueva compañera de departamento y subo tu bolso.

-Ok - se fue caminando hacia la muchacha pero Emmett la detuvo-

-Se me olvidaba decirte que no le menciones nada a la muchacha de que Edward es gay, tu sabes que algunas personas no reaccionan muy bien con las sorpresas -diciéndole bajito- ¿ok?

-sonriendo- esta bien: -yéndose nuevamente hacia la joven-

-Esperó que Bella tomara un buena distancia, y cuando lo hizo se fue corriendo donde su hermano para contarle todo- Edward me va a matar :s

* * *

Bueno hay les dejo la primera parte, ojalas les alla gustado, ;) mas sorpresas se vienen adelante. Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión sobre este fic Ademas de decearles un hermoso 2010 , que se cumplan todos sus deseos y que sea un mejor año que el anterior.

Misaki


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, les quería dar las gracias a todas las que leyeron el primer capitulo

Especialmente a las que dejaron reviews: butterfly98,ania.09 y ale Samaniego

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios .

Bueno les dejo el segundo capitulo .

**Capitulo 2 : " Edward te tienes que pasar por gay"**

Emmett espero que Bella estuviera hablando con la asistente para ir lo mas rápido posible al departamento de Edward.

- Emmett comenzó a tocar la puerta del departamento impaciente - ¡Edward ábreme! -gritaba desesperado.

- La puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿quien se murió? - al ver la cara de su visitante , no dudo en hacerlo pasar- puedes entrar si quieres – ambos ingresan al departamento.

- aun no ah muerto nadie.... – pero.... quizás pronto si , pensaba Emmett.

- Bueno hermano dime ¿porque viniste? , ¿ cual es la urgencia? - Preguntaba el castaño, mientras sacaba dos cervezas del refrigerador.

- Bueno Edward , te tienes que hacer pasar por gay – mientras rezaba en su mente.

- Edward dejo las cervezas en una mesita y comenzó a reír como un total desquiciado- ¿ Que estas diciendo? ¿ me estas cargando hermanito? .

- O jalas te estuviera cargando, pero no es así ....

- ¿Que ?? – dando un grito que resonó por todo el departamento, tanto así que paresia que iba a salir humo por su nariz.

- eh bueno ....ya te lo dije, ahora yo me voy -salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero no pudo salir porque había alguien ay, tratando de entrar.

- Emmett ya hable con la asistente, y es muy simpática. Bueno , en fin me dijo que me podía venir a instalar –Bella entro al departamento como si nada..

- eh Bella.... que grata es tu visita en estos momentos... – la cabeza del musculoso estaba haciendo erupción ante tal situación, ¿ que iba a hacer? , ¿en que demonios se había metido?, ¿cómo reaccionaria su hermano?, ¿ que diría bella?....BOOM!!... comenzaba a hacer erupción... pero esperen un minuto, Emmett se quedo mirando a Bella, que estaba muy concentrada en Edward.

- Bella fijo su vista en Edward, se había quedado como una completa idiota mirándolo ... no reaccionaba, no sabia si había sido amor a primera vista, o solo era una gran babosa... pero ¿cómo no perderse en sus hermosos ojos dorados, en su hermosa boca, en su desordenado pero hermoso cabello castaño claro?......- Ehhhh.. bueno tu debes ser Edward ... – con una voz avergonzada y una risa nerviosa.

- Si, el mismo- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que para que mas decir que dejo loca a bella.

- Que bueno que ya se conocieron- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa triunfante, al ver la química que existía entre ellos.

- Bueno... Edward, tu hermano te dijo que vamos a compartir este departamento ¿cierto? .

- Bueno yo ya le dije, pero el todavía no me a formulado su respuesta... – Mientras cruzaba los dedos y comenzaba a rezar de nuevo para que Edward aceptara lo de aparentar ser gay.

- Edward se acerco donde se encontraba su hermano y luego de mirarlo asesinamente lo abrazo, no fue cualquier abrazo , sino un abrazo de oso.- Si ,Bella, claro que me parece compartir el departamento contigo – exagerando un poco , en un tono afeminado.

- Nos vamos a llevar muy bien- dijo Bella con una media sonrisa, ya que ese tono utilizado por su amor platónico, le izo recordar la inclinación sexual de su nuevo compañero.

- ¡si! Vamos a ser las mejores amiguis.- La mente de Edward no reaccionaba a lo dicho por su boca, ¿cómo podía haber dicho mejores amiguis?, ni en sus secretos mas ocultos alguna vez se imagino en decir eso, menos hacerse pasar por gay.

Así pasaron un buen rato los 3 hablando, hasta que se hizo tarde, así que Emmett decidió que ya era hora de marcharse.

- bueno yo las dejo solas- parándose del sillón en el cual se encontraba y saliendo del departamento.

- gritándole a su hermano - chau bombón! - ¿Que dije? fue lo primero que paso por lamente de Edward al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- chao Emmett....- en tono choqueado por lo que dijo su compañero, no es precisamente que Bella fuera homo fóbica, pero todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que el galán que viviría con ella fuera gay... simplemente no se podía acostumbrar.

Bueno así Bella y Edward se pusieron a conversar de muchas cosas; de sus vidas, de a que se dedicaban y otro temas sin mayor importancia.

- parando de reír , por un chiste que le había contado Edward- Oye Edward ¿ que hora es ?.

Pero no hubo respuesta, ya que Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿ Edward ?

Nuevamente se encontraba hablando sola.

- ¿! Edward! '? – Grito bella ya un poco desesperada.

- ah... va.. perdón, estaba pensando en algo..- reaccionando- ¿ Me decías?

- ¿ Me dices la hora ? – arqueando una ceja-

- Mirando el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca- Son las 9 ¿por?

- ¡ ya debe haber empezado! ¡no puede ser! – alterada, aunque después bajo sus revoluciones ya que se dio cuenta de todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo.

- Bella... ¿qué pasa? – Arqueando las cejas.

- ¿ Tienes un televisor?

- mostrando una sonrisa torcida- Si, de hecho esta al frente tuyo.

- ah... si bueno... creo que no la vi .. – titubeando.

- jajá jajá , no te preocupes a mi también me a pasado - dijo tratando de ser amable- y bueno ¿ que es tan urgente a esta hora en la tele?

- Es que van a dar la película de romeo y Julieta... y bueno me gusta mucho es peli – sonrojándose.

- mm si bueno me parece una buena película ¿ la vemos?

- si, gracias- fue a prender la tele.

- Bella... ¿ que es lo que mas te gusta de la película?

- mmm no se, me gusta el tema central, eso de un amor imposible.... – iba a continuar pero Edward la interrumpió.

- ¡no puede ser! –llevándose una mano a la boca y luego comenzó a gesticular con las manos- es mi tema favorito también – Edward no podía creer el gesto que acababa de hacer.

- tenia razón tu hermano, seremos las mejores amigas – sonriendo, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el.

- si... seremos mejores amigas... – agachando la mirada.

Mientras la película avanzaba, Bella se acomodo en el pecho de Edward, y solo unos minutos después se quedo profundamente dormida.

Solo al terminar la película Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella se encontraba durmiendo. Se la quedo mirando por un buen rato, sonriendo de ves en cuando. La tomo en brazos como a un bebe indefenso y la llevó a su pieza, la tendió sobre la cama , le quito los zapatos y la tapo con una manta. Le entrego una ultima sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Se recostó en el sillón del living donde solo hace unos minutos se encontraba con Bella. Respiro profundo, se paso las manos por la cara y mil interrogantes se cruzaron por su mente. ¿ En que demonios se había metido? ¿ como se había vuelto parte de todo este enredo? , pero la respuesta a esta interrogante estaba mas que clara para el . No pudo decir que no a la idea de vivir con aquella castaña, desde que la vio cruzar la puerta de su departamento le quedo gustando. Quería saber quien era, todo acerca de ella, las cosas que le gustaban y las que le desagradaban. Quería saber sobre su vida, saber sobre su presente y formar parte de su futuro, Pero... , hacerse pasar por gay , no lo iba a ayudar en nada... solo seria para Bella un amigo, mas aun, siquiera seria su amigo, sino su amiga. Lo único que le quedaba, era amarla en secreto, podía sufrir en silencio si fuera necesario, acercarse a ella sin que lo sospechara y todo como un amigo.

* * *

_**Misaki. Heiwa**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola , gracias por los reviews. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo , o jalas les guste. Les prometo que los capis que sigan serán mas interesante .

_**Capitulo 3 :**_

_Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras su olfato detectaba un olor a huevos revueltos con jamón. Se sentó en la cama mientras dejaba que sus pies tocaran delicadamente la alfombra de la habitación. Se encontraba algo desorientada. Pero, luego de unos momentos se acordó de que ese era su departamento. Pero ¿donde estaba?, lo ultimo de lo que se acordó fue de la película que estaba viendo con Edward en el sillón de la sala de estar._

_Se tomo una ducha rápida y se dirigió a la cocina del departamento. Donde se encontraba su nuevo compañero cocinando._

-Buenos días – Dijo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Veo que despertó la bella durmiente – riendo.

-Si... bueno , así como que desperté desperté no lo se ... – Bostezando- aun tengo mucho sueño.

-Eres una floja – riendo nuevamente, ya que toda la melancolía de ayer en la noche parecía haberse esfumado.

-Si bueno , soy una floja y ¿qué? – acercándose al sartén donde Edward cocinaba – Me arrepiento de lo dicho, soy una floja, pero una floja hambrienta.

_En eso suena el timbre_

-Bueno floja hambrienta pon la mesa, mientras abro la puerta – vio como Bella le sacaba la lengua, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría.

-Hola hermanito – entrando al departamento.

-Llegas justo al desayuno – cerrando la puerta detrás de Emmett.

-¿Huevos con jamón?

-Si – arqueando las cejas- ¿ como adivinaste?.

-Utilizando un tono sarcástico- que raro que tu hagas huevos con jamón.

-Ja ja ja ¬¬

-Saludando con un beso en la mejilla a Bella- ¿ y como esta la escritora mas hermosa del mundo? – empleando un tono canchero.

-Riendo - ¿ siempre tan canchero Emmett?

-Siempre que sea una mina tan linda como tu – cerrándole un ojo.

-Bella se puso a reír.

-hablándole al odio a su hermano- Cuidado Emmett que yo la vi primero.

-Si pero tu eres gay – Le dedico una amplia sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Bella en la mesa.

-Viendo que Edward se quedo parado, mirando asesinamente a su hermano – Y bueno te vas a quedar ahí parado como tarado o ¿ vas a tomar desayuno con nosotros?

* * *

_El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde cuando Bella se encontraba sentada en una banca del pequeño pueblo de Forks , mientras trataba de concentrarse en su libro. Pero no daba resultado, ya que un joven que se encontraba trotando por ahí se detuvo enfrente de ella._

-¿Isabella Swan? – pregunto un joven alto, bronceado y musculoso.

-Levantando la vista de su libro - ¿si? – No sabia quien era el joven, su rostro no le era familiar.

-Bella, no puede ser – mostrando una gran sonrisa - ¿cómo as estado? ¿ que a sido de tu vida? ¿ como esta René? ¿ Charlie , hablas con el?

-Eh... perdón pero ¿quién eres?

-¿ No te acuerdas de mi? – haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Nop... – fría y cortante.

-Jake , Jacob Black

-¿!Jacob!? – parándose rápidamente de la banca y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Jajaja veo que no se te olvida un ex mejor amigo de tu infancia – abrazándola fuertemente.

-No, como te me vas a olvidar... solo que – soltándose de los fuertes brazos del muchacho y mirándolo de pies a cabeza- estas muy cambiado, jake ¿ nada de esteroides cierto? .

-Jajaj ¿ como se te ocurre Bells? – poniéndose una mano en el corazón- puro deporte.

-Así me parece ... y bueno ¿cómo as estado? ¿alguna novia por ahí? ... te eh echado de menos jake .

-Te invito un café y hablamos ¿ te parece? – poniendo el brazo para que bella lo cogiera.

-Me parece. – tomando el brazo de jake.

* * *

_Edificios Cullen .._

_Era tarde y Bella no aparecía por el departamento, Edward estaba preocupado , mientras que Emmett le decía que era un histérico y que Bella tenia 19 años, con los que podía hacer lo que ella quisiera. Además de que recién se conocían hace solo 2 días. Pero Edward ignoraba todos sus comentarios, aunque sabia que tenia razón , apenas se conocían. Es mas , eran 2 extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo._

-Abriendo la puerta del departamento- Edward ¿ estas despierto aun? - susurrando .

-Los hermanos Cullen dijeron a dúo- ¡ Bella! .

- Si, quien mas iba a ser ¿un fantasma?

- En tono de madre preocupada – Isabella ¿ sabes la hora que es?, sabes que estas no son horas para llegar jovencita .

Bella y Emmett se intercambiaron una mirada, de a este que le pasa.

- jajajaja Edward pareces mi madre .

- y bueno Bella si se puede saber ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? – imitando la voz de Edward.

- haciéndose la misteriosa – solo pueden saber una parte..... Me encontré con un amigo, que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

-ósea que tengo competencia ... – dijo Emmett.

-Puede ser.. puede ser...

-Ósea que podríamos decir que es tu ¿novio? – Pregunto Edward arqueando una ceja.

-Jajajaj, No que dices , si recién nos reencontramos.. solo lo quiero mucho - sonriendo.

-Mmmm... interesante.. –dijo Emmett- debes un día de estos , invitarlo a almorzar, ya que debo conocer a mi rival. – Cerrándole un ojo a Bella.

-Quizás lo haga – dio un bostezo – Saben chicos tengo mucho sueño , asi que buenas noches – se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir.

_Cuando Emmett se percato que Bella, ya se encontraba durmiendo le pregunto algo a su hermano._

-Hey hermanito, Bella todavía no sabe que en la pieza que duerme ella es la única pieza de este departamento ¿ cierto? – sonriendo- así que te toca dormir nuevamente en el sillón. Suerte con eso – le dio el pésame a su hermano y se fue del departamento.

_La verdad es que Emmett tenia razón , Edward aun no le decía a Bella que tendrían un problema con la pieza, ya que donde dormía ahora Bella , era la habitación de Edward. Así que este debería dormir nuevamente en el sillón, que por desgracia no era nada cómodo._

_Pero Edward tenia una idea mejor , así que se dirigió al baño se puso pijama; short y polera. Y se dirigió a su antigua cama, miro a Bella triunfante y se acostó a dormir al otro lado de la cama._

* * *

Gracias por leer el fic


	4. Chapter 4

Hola... gracias a los que leen el fic ,uuu igual me dio penita xd que no dejaran reviews en el capitulo anterior :S , pero bueno , no importa, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, o jalas les guste. Capitulo dedicado a **Ale Samaniego** , muchas gracias por pasarte por mis historias, enserio me subes el animo :D!. Espero que te guste el capi

* * *

**Capitulo anterior .....**

_Cuando Emmett se percato que Bella, ya se encontraba durmiendo le pregunto algo a su hermano._

_Hey hermanito, Bella todavía no sabe que en la pieza que duerme ella es la única pieza de este departamento ¿ cierto? – sonriendo- así que te toca dormir nuevamente en el sillón. Suerte con eso – le dio el pésame a su hermano y se fue del departamento._

_La verdad es que Emmett tenia razón , Edward aun no le decía a Bella que tendrían un problema con la pieza, ya que donde dormía ahora Bella , era la habitación de Edward. Así que este debería dormir nuevamente en el sillón, que por desgracia no era nada cómodo._

_Pero Edward tenia una idea mejor , así que se dirigió al baño se puso pijama; short y polera. Y se dirigió a su antigua cama, miro a Bella triunfante y se acostó a dormir al otro lado de la cama._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Capitulo 4:**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Bella abrió los ojos , se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en aquella cama de dos plazas.

- ¡EDWARD! – dio un grito que se escucho en todo el departamento.

- ¿Ah? – dijo , mientras abría y cerraba los ojos. Lo mas probable es que aun estuviera dormido.

- ¡¿ Que haces durmiendo aquí?! – dijo la joven, mientras tomaba las sabanas de la cama y se cubría el cuerpo. Cosa totalmente estúpida e innecesaria. Ya que ambos estaban con pijamas.

- Edward se estiro, bostezo y luego comenzó a hablar- Primero que todo Bells, esta es mi pieza, y por lo tanto es mi cama- sonrió victoriosamente.

- Abrió su boca para protestar. Pero se dio cuenta de lo que decía Edward era totalmente lógico, ella había despertado el otro día en aquella pieza, suponiendo que era de ella. Pero nunca se pregunto ¿dónde dormía Edward?. – Bueno entonces ¿dónde mierda duermo yo? – dijo algo arrogante.

- Bueno.. tiene 2 grandes opciones . La primera es dormir en esta cómoda cama conmigo- mostrando la cama con la mano derecha, como si fuera una promotora.

- Pero Bella no lo dejo terminar - Siguiente opción – dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos . No muy convencida de la primera. Estaba bien que fuera gay y compartir un departamento con el. Pero otra cosa muy distinta, era dormir en la misma cama.

- Bueno la segunda, es dormir en el "cómodo sillón" del living. – arqueo una ceja y dijo lo del sillón irónicamente – y bueno ¿Cuál es la alternativa ganadora?.

- Bella, lo fulmino con la mirada. – Me quedo con el sillón – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Ah? – no podía creer, que Bella prefiriera dormir en un sillón que compartir una cama con el.

- ¿Algo mas? – como vio que Edward no dijo nada, se fue a tomar una ducha.

- mierda.. – mascullo para si Edward, con el ego herido.

**_Así, pasaron las semanas. Ya llevaban un mes viviendo juntos, y Bella todavía no daba su brazo a torcer. Seguía durmiendo en el sillón, soportando los dolores de espalda, que este le ocasionaba._**

* * *

Bella tomo un abrigo largo y se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio, Solo vio interrumpida su salida, por una voz que provenía de la cocina.

" Bella, recuerda que a las 8:00 debes estar de vuelta, porque vendrá Jass, un viejo amigo".

"Si Edy "Grito Bella al salir del departamento.

A la entrada de los departamentos Cullen, se encontraba Jake, apoyado en su Lamborghini Gallardo, de color amarillo. Bella cuando lo miro, no pudo evitar sonreírle. Realmente se veía guapo. Aparte que el auto de Jake no pasaba desapercibido. Pero fuera de toda esa ostentosa fachada que tenia, seguía siendo el mismo, seguía siendo su mejor amigo. "Claro que ahora es mi sexy mejor amigo". Pensó para si.

Cuando Jake miro a Bella , fue corriendo a saludarla, la apretó bien fuerte contra el, y la levanto un poco del suelo.

- Bella estas hermosa – dijo jake con una sonrisa, que dejaba mostrar todos sus dientes.

- Gracias jake, tu igual estas lindo – dijo, tratando de sonar seria, pero la verdad es que sus mejillas la delataron. Estaban tomando cada vez un tono mas rojo.

- Y bueno ¿Estas preparada, para la emoción? .- sonriendo cada vez mas, al ver el sonrojo de Bella.

- Mm., Ir a comer, todavía no me parece algo muy emocionante – Dijo Bella arqueando las cejas. La verdad es que a ella, no le gustaban mucho las cosas, que tuvieran que ver con sectores elegantes. Realmente no se sentía muy cómoda en ellos. Y sabia que con todo el dinero de Jake los mas probable, es que terminarían comiendo en un restaurante , donde te cobran, hasta por respirar

- No te veo muy emocionada – dijo jake, mientras su sonrisa se iba reduciendo.

- No jake no es eso... solo que sabes que no me gustan las cosas tan lujosas.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que íbamos a ir a un restaurante caro? – dijo jake, ahora con tono divertido.

- ¿ No vamos a ir? – dijo bella, animada.

- Bella, se que te cargan esas cosas...Pensé que sabias que te conocía lo bastante para saber esa cosa tan mínima. – Haciendo un puchero.

- Y bueno entonces ¿a donde vamos? .

- A mi casa, prepare la cena yo mismo – Dijo con un semblante orgulloso.

- Uh... En tu casa ¿hay baño sierto? – dijo Bella, mientras se agarraba el vientre y hacia una arcada.

- Ja. Ja. Ja ... Muy gracioso... para tu información, eh aprendido a cocinar

- Mas te vale, porque no tengo seguro por envenenamiento.

El camino hacia la casa de Jacob, fue de lo mas tranquilo. Hablaron de cosas cotidiana y del clima. Ya habría tiempo para conversar otras auto se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa, era grande, pero no excesiva. Tenia un hermoso jardín delantero. Jake aparco el auto y ambos se bajaron del coche.

- Jake es hermosa tu casa – dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal.

- Gracias Bells...

- Jake...- olfateando.- huele a quemado ¿no crees?.

- Mmm sabes tienes razón. Que extraño. – Ambos entraron por la puerta principal.- ¡MIERDA! – dijo Jacob, al saber que el olor provenía de el horno, donde dejo cocinando una lasaña.

- ¿Qué paso con el "aprendí a cocina"? – dijo Bella divertida.

Jacob, le entrego una mirada de odio, que luego se convirtió en una de tristeza y decepción de si mismo. Solo se preguntaba " como mierda no puedo hacer una lasaña".Y luego para si mismo se respondía: " hasta el huevo frito se te quema, y pensabas que lo otro resultaría".

- Esta bien jake, la intención es lo que vale – le dijo Bella, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Pizza? – pregunto, mientras sacaba los restos del pobre intento de su comida.

- ¿ah? – arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Quieres que pidamos pizza mejor? – dijo jake dándole una sonrisa, que incluía un disculpa en su rostro.

- Claro, me encanta la pizza.- dijo tratando de darle ánimos.

El reloj marcaban las 7: 30. Ya habían disfrutado de la pizza, de una película y ahora se encontraban sentados en el sillón, hablando del pasado. De cómo pasaban largas horas jugando, sin preocupaciones. De lo fácil que era la vida cuando eran pequeños.

- Me acuerdo cuando corrías con los calzoncillos en la cabeza , Y te creías superman. – Dijo Bella, mientras no paraba de reír.

- Por loméenos yo no salía disfrazado de princesa, al supermercado.

- Ja-ja-ja – Bella arrugo la nariz.

- Pero eras una princesa muy bonita.- dijo jake, mientras que con su dedo índice, borraba las arrugas de la nariz de Bella.

- Y tu eras una linda imitación barata de superman- dijo Bella sonriendo tiernamente.- ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir de Phoenix ? –dijo agachando la mirada.- me hiciste mucha falta sabes..

- Pero ahora nos reencontramos Bells... y estamos juntos... Bueno... como amigos ... .

- Jake... yo... – sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir un tono rojizo.

- Sh... – Hizo un gesto para que callara. Tomo con delicadeza la cara de Bella con ambas mano y la atrajo hacia el. Estaban a milímetros de distancia. Acercando sus bocas, para que estas se dejaran llevar por el momento. Momento que no pudo ser llevado acabo, ya que comenzó a sonar el celular de Bella.

- Mierda – dijo Jacob, mientras se quedaba mirando a Bella.

- Esta lo miro, tratando de pedirle disculpas con la mirada, jake le izo un gesto para que no se preocupara y contestara. - ¿alo?

"Si, esta bien, vamos para allá.. si Edward, si se. Ya ... yo igual. Nos vemos.. – Colgó el teléfono."

- ¿Edward? ¿Tu amiga? – arqueo una ceja, algo molesto, por la interrupción .

- si, era el.... – Bella aun estaba roja, por la situación que no alcanzo a suceder, pero que en el fondo de ella, la estaba esperando hace ya bastante tiempo. – A por cierto... hoy va a ir a cenar un viejo amigo de Edy a la casa, ¿quieres venir?.

- Ósea que voy a ir a cenar con puras mujeres- tirandolo a la broma.

- Jacob... te dije que no me gustaban ese tipo de bromas, no tiene nada de malo que sea gay.

- Si como digas..- giro los ojos.

- Bueno.. ¿vas? – Batiendo sus pestañas.

- Bella.... las pestañas no... eso es injusto – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, cosa que hizo que Bella lo hiciera de nuevo.

- ¿Porfis?

- Sabes que no te puedo decir que no ´- la levanto del sillón y le dio un beso en la frente. - ¿vamos?

Bella solo asintió.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el capi o jalas les allá gustado, El próximo se viene muy bueno . Lo tratare de subir pronto...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, Queria partir agradeciendoles sus Reviews :) muchas gracias a : **belencullenss, 19diana92, maghii black, Ale Samaniego , ALiCuLLeNSwAn.**

De verdad se los agradesco :) .Asi me motivan a escribir :) Bueno tambien gracias a las personas que leen este fic , etc :).

Ojalas les guste este capitulo, y dejen sus comentarios :)

cada vez se van a poner mejor .

**Capitulo 5:**

-Y... bueno ¿ Como van las cosas con Bella? – soltó Emmett, para romper el hielo que se había producido con su hermano.

-De lo mejor, sabes el otro día nos pintamos las uñas – Edward le entrego una mirada asesina , para continuar hablando- ¿cómo crees que van? – arqueo una ceja- Emmett trato de hablar, pero su hermano no lo dejo- Mientras ella crea que soy gay, todo va a ir mal.

-¿No te basta con su amistad? – dijo esta vez, con una actitud seria. Cosa que rara vez sucedía. Emmett siempre fue de los hombres que tiraban todo a la risa. Pero cuando tenia que ser serio, era muy bueno en ello.

-No lo se ... siquiera se si somos amigos...

-Es complicado, pero no se... ¿te cuenta sus cosas? O ¿algo así?

-Mmm... lo único que me cuenta es sobre ese tal Jacob Black..- Edward apretó los puños, cada vez que mencionaba aquel nombre le hervía la sangre. Era su rival y lo peor de todo es que le llevaba la delantera.

-Te enferma ese tipo ¿no? – soltando una pequeña risita.

-¿Tu que crees? – dijo mientras batía sus pestañas.

_En eso suena el timbre....._

-Bella – salto de repente Edward.

-¿vas a abrir tu, o abro..- pero no pudo terminar la oración, ya que su hermano de un brinco se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

-Bells – exclamo Edward con una tremenda sonrisa, que se fue apagando, al darse cuenta de que Bella no venia sola.

-Eh.. Eddy pensé que no te molestaría si traía a Jake a cenar.. – soltó la joven, al ver como cambiaba la expresión de Edward.

-Claro que no Belly.. tus amigos son mis amigos – Dijo Edward mientras se tragaba todos los insulto que pensó en soltarle a Jacob en ese momento.

-Hola , soy Jacob Black.– dijo , extendiéndole cortésmente la mano a Edward. Pero este no se la recibió. Como acto seguido, la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Disculpa, es que yo saludo así jake – dijo, mientras le saludaba con un beso en cada mejilla del morocho. Solo para irritarlo. Cosa que funciono de maravilla, ya que este quedo como medio aturdido por la reacción.

-¡¿Bueno no van a pasar? ¡- grito desde adentro del departamento Emmett, ya que ninguno decía nada.

-Eh.. claro- dijo Bella mientras ingresaba a la morada, seguido de su acompañante y finalmente Edward cerro la puerta.

-Hola.. – le dijo Jacob a emmett , sin poder terminar de presentarse, ya que este lo interrumpió diciendo:

-Hola – le extendió su mano- Jacob ¿no?- Jake asintió- yo soy Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward.

-Bella, me a hablado mucho de ti .

-¿Ah si? Y que te a dicho – dijo mientras se hacia el canchero y le cerraba un ojo a Bella.

-Que te ama profundamente – dijo sarcástico Jacob, mientras se reía.

-Lo se – dijo Emmett, mientras se tiraba el pelo hacia atrás- la tengo loca.

-Si Emmett, ni te imagina como – Exclamo Bella, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y utilizaba su tono sarcástico.

_En eso vuelve a sonar el timbre._

-Siéntense todos..yo abro- Edward, fue corriendo para abrir la puerta.

-¡Edward! – exclamo un tipo rubio.

-¡Jasper! – exclamo Edward, mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-¿cómo estas viejo? Tanto tiempo ¿no?- dijo aun eufórico .

-Bien y¿ tu como as estado Jazz?

-Bien , y a ti ¿cómo te ah ido?

-Bien gracias

Ambos pasaron, y tomaron asiento en la mesa. Las conversaciones eran de lo mas agradables, todos reían y disfrutaban de la cena. Pero algunas personas solo estaban aparentando su alegría. Por el lado de Edward, reía, conversaba, contaba chistes. A veces hacia gestos medio afeminados, para que Bella no sospechara nada y Jazz tampoco, ya que se le había olvidado contarle lo de que por ahora era "gay".Pero en el fondo, tal vez no muy en el fondo, lo único que quería era saltar al otro lado de la mesa y sacar a Jacob del lado de SU Bella. O por lo menos pegarle un combo en toda la cara, para que no pusiera mas esa cara de baboso, cada vez que miraba a la hermosa mujer que tenia a su lado. Por parte de Jacob , pasaba algo similar. También reía, tiraba alguno que otro comentario chistoso, para llamar la atención de Bella. No dejaba de mirar a su Bells, como decía el. Pero, algo le llamaba la atención, cosa que sabia como ocultar muy bien. Eran los ojos de Edward, como miraban a Bella, Con ternura, deseo y como si fuera de su propiedad. Cosa bastante extraña para alguien que fuera gay . Así que decidió intervenir esta tan agradable conversación con una pregunta directa y concreta.

-Ey Edward, si no es muy desatinado de mi parte ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo Jacob.

-Mmm, la verdad ya me estas haciendo una – contesto, mientras levantaba una ceja. realmente no le agradaba el muchacho. –Pero te concederé otra con mucho gusto – esta vez utilizando un tono irónico, que pasaba muy bien camuflado por uno amistoso.

-Gracias – contesto, para proceder a preguntar - ¿Hace cuanto te declaraste Gay? o supiste que lo eras.

-Se produjo un silencio incomodo que duro un par de minutos. En ese lapso de tiempo, Bella le entrego una mirada asesina a Jake, ya que bastante fuera de lugar era la pregunta. Emmett, en su subconsciente estaba muerto de la risa, de hecho se tapo disimuladamente la boca con la mano, para no reír. Jacob, se había dado cuenta de que no era la pregunta indicada, pero aclararía muchas de sus dudas. Jasper, por su lado, se quedo petrificado. No comprendía lo que acababa de decir ese tal Jacob, ¿su mejor amigo gay?. Definitivamente ese no era el problema, todo era conversable. El siempre lo querría por encima de todo. ¿pero como Edward no había tenido el valor en decírselo? ¿Cómo no había confiado en el? Y si había podido confiar en ese susodicho tipo que estaba sentado dos asientos mas allá que el. Realmente había sido un golpe bajo para su amistad. Y por ultimo y no menos importante , se encontraba Edward. Estaba helado. ¿qué mierda iba a responderle? ¿qué mierda iba a inventar? ¿cuándo mierda se fue a meter en esto? ¿qué mierda iba a decir su mejor amigo? ¿estaría pensando, que no fue capas de contárselo? , eso era lo mas probable y lo que menos le traía problemas ahora. Ya habría tiempo para solucionar ese problema y contarle toda la verdad de esta gran mentira. Solo una palabra describía lo que estaba pensando Edward: MIERDA.

-Edward, rompió el hielo de aquella pregunta, mejor dicho el iceberg (no se como se escribe )

-Mmm...Bien desatinada tu pregunta Jake – dijo Edward , algo molesto y dudoso- Pero como soy toda una dama, te la voy a responder - ¡¿Qué mierda?! Fue lo primero que pensó Edward después de decir lo de la "dama". Realmente era un buen actor y se estaba metiendo de lo mejor en su papel.

-Eh.. perdón si te moleste... solo tenia la curiosidad- dijo tratando de disculparse, aunque realmente solo un 10 %, de sus disculpas eran sinceras.

-Bueno, voy a proceder a responder tu interrogatoria- Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a mentir – Todo partió en la secundaria, cuando me di cuenta de que no me pasaba nada cuando estaba cerca de alguna mujer. En cambio cuando me acercaba a algún hombre, mis hormonas empezaban a revolucionarse. Bueno, así descubrí que algo raro ocurría. No sabia muy bien mi interés sexual. Hasta que llego un alumno nuevo, que capto toda mi atención. –Dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro. –Pero , al pasar el tiempo , trate de acercarme a el. Nos hicimos grandes amigos y toda aquella magia, que hacia que me sintiera en las nubes se desvaneció cuando un día me presento a su novia. – La actuación de Edward cada vez iba mejor. Tanto así, que de sus ojos comenzaron a florecer lagrimas.

-¡Hay pobre Eddy!- gimió Bella, desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y se acercaba a Edward para abrazarlo.- Ya, todo va a pasar -decía Bella, mientras tenia apoyada la cabeza de Edward en su pecho.

Emmett, al escuchar la historia inventada por su hermano, y lo melancólico que se había puesto , no aguanto mas la risa, que llevaba contenida. Y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Le estaban llorando los ojos de tanto reír.

-Emmett, no me parece que sea algo gracioso – le reprendió Bella- Edward , esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo al contarnos esto.

Por mientras Bella reprendía a Emmett, Edward estaba en su paraíso personal, en los brazos de Bella.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta? – dijo Edward, tratando de sonar dañado, herido en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-SIP – fueron las únicas palabras que respondió Jake.

-De repente se escucho la voz de Jasper, que había permanecido en silencio por mucho tiempo.

- G..A...Y.... ¿de verdad eres gay? – soltó el rubio, con un gran esfuerzo.


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa :) mil disculpas por demorarme tanto en actualizar :| esque no habia tenido mucha inspiracion, y mi pc no es de mucha ayuda ¬¬. Cada vez esta mas lento y se queda pegado cada 5 min ¬¬. xD En fin queria darles las gracias por sus comentarios :D especialmente a : Ale Samaniego, 19Diana92,Mariana,AliCuLLeNSwan,Angelita88. Muchass gracias :) con sus comentarios me dan ganas de escribir :D y bueno tambien a todas las que leen el fic :) ojalas les guste el capi :) .

* * *

Capitulo 6:

- G..A...Y.... ¿de verdad eres gay? – soltó el rubio, con un gran esfuerzo

Todos se quedaron mirando a Jasper, ya que su rostro reflejaba el estado de shock por el cual estaba pasando.

El tiempo seguía corriendo, y nadie decía una sola palabra. Ningún individuo de los presentes se atrevía a hablar, ninguno, excepto Edward, que comenzó a hablar sin saber lo que decía.

- Jazz.. - le dijo a su amigo, mientras tomaba su mano y le pedía perdón con la mirada, por toda esta gran mentira en el cual lo había involucrado, sin su consentimiento. Pero, ya había tomado un papel en esta obra, el cual no lo podía abandonar y mandar todo a la mierda. La verdad es que podía, pero perdería a Bella para siempre. Así que sin mas preámbulos se dijo " la función debe continuar".

- Ed....ward.... Gay....!¿que mierda?! -logro exclamar, en medio de su tartamudez.

- Si , jazz ,soy gay...yo..

- La voz del rubio lo interrumpió.- Edward... ¿De que alumno nuevo estabas hablando? - dijo Jasper, algo nervioso, ya que si su memoria no fallaba, en la secundaria solo habían llegado un par de alumnas nuevas, ya que Forks era un pequeño pueblo, el cual no recibía mucha visitas.

- eh... em.... - Había dado una buena actuación hasta ese momento, pero las ideas se le estaban agotando, ya no sabia que mierda decir.

- Edd, en secundaria solo llegaron un par de alumnas nuevas... - soltó Jasper, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- mierda.. - mascullo-... ¿aun no te das cuenta?.. -dijo algo melancólico y avergonzado, mientras agachaba la mirada. Y su cerebro preparaba la nueva gran mentira que se venia.

- ¿ cuenta de que? - Jasper, presentía que algo raro ocurría, de quien se habría enamorado su mejor amigo si solo habían llegado dos chicas y el en secundaria. Un momento , se dijo el rubio, mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos como plato. El era el único chico que había llegado al curso de Edward. Y según la historia de enamoramiento de este , todo encajaba a la perfección; el alumno nuevo, comenzó a hacerse su amigo, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y... el le presento su novia......................

- veo que ya te diste cuenta.. - dijo Edward, mientras en su mente buscaba alguna razón para que sus mejillas se sonrojasen. Así que comenzó a imaginarse a todos los que estaban en la mesa con ropa interior, primero observo a Emmett, tan solo cuando la imagen cruzo por su mente, cambio su blanco hacia Jasper, que tenia una cara de trauma que no se la quitaba nadie, después se imagino a Jacob, una sensación de repulsión cruzo por todo su cuerpo, solo le quedaba una oportunidad, así que fijo su vista en bella, sin que esta se percatara. !Bingo!, cuando comenzó a imaginarse a bella, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como tomates.

- yo... tu... nosotros... - trago una gran bocanada de aire y luego soltó - !¿ Te enamoraste de mi?! ....

De pronto todas las miradas posadas en Jasper, se dirigieron hacia Edward. Pero este no dijo nada, ya no sabia que mas decir.

- eh... bueno .. ya se me izo tarde.-dijo Jacob, mientras miraba su reloj y se paraba de la mesa . Era suficiente metedura de pata por un día. –

- Te dejo en la puerta – dijo Bella, parándose también de la mesa.

Jacob asintió y se dirigió a la salida – Muchas gracias por todo – dijo en señal de despedida- Adiós Bella - dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla, pero Bella se hizo a un lado, Edward sonrió ante aquel rechazo.-

- Jake, creo que no es el momento – dijo mientras se ponía colorada y le daba un beso en la mejilla, Jacob asintió y se largo del lugar.

- Eddy, si quieres puedo ir a dormir a otro lado.. . – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada – creo que ustedes dos , tienen mucho de que hablar.

Edward, automáticamente soltó un gran "NO" , Bella, se le quedo mirando extrañada, ese "no" , tenia un tono celoso y protector.

- Ósea, Belly no te preocupes... Yo voy a conversar con Jasper a otro lado, mas que mal este también es tu departamento – dijo, ya que lo primero que se le vino a la mente con eso de "ir a dormir a otro lado", lo mas seguro era que se refiriese a la vivienda de ese tal Black, cosa que no iba a permitir por ningún motivo.

- ¿ seguro?- dijo Bella, algo incomoda por la situación.-

- Claro – miro a Jasper - ¿ Vamos a hablar? – lo miro suplicante.

- Cla..ro... – logro soltar , con un gran esfuerzo.-

- Bueno, veo que yo también me voy – dijo Emmett .

Bella, finalmente quedo sola en el departamento, ya que Emmett se fue al suyo y Jasper con Edward se fueron a un bar a hablar, mas tranquilamente.

* * *

Jasper no decía nada, su boca no se movía ni porsiacaso. Parecía una estatua, se encontraba petrificado, tieso. Tanto así que si no fuera por sus respiraciones, parecería un muerto.

- Ey! Jazz, yo...

No pudo continuar, ya que se acerco una mesera al lugar en donde se encontraban.

- ¿Qué les ofrezco? – dijo la joven, con tono seductor.

- Una cerveza – contesto Edward, y luego miro a su amigo, preguntándole con la mirada, ¿qué se iba a servir?, pero como este no mostró ninguna señal de vida, respondió por el. – Que sean dos mejor. – dijo, pero esta vez se quedo mirando a la mesera, ya que antes no le había prestado la atención necesaria para darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Tenia cabellos rubios, que caían hasta su cintura. Parecía una muñeca, simplemente era el sueño de cualquier hombre. Se dijo mientras le sonreía y la seducía con la mirada.

- Esta bien – afirmo la rubia, mientras iba por el pedido.

Jasper, se quedo algo desconcertado mirando aquella escena, ¿no se suponía que su amigo era gay? . Aunque por mas extraño que le pareciese el mismo se lo había afirmado hace solo una hora atrás. Pero si eso era cierto ¿por qué coqueteaba con una mujer?. Se suponía que su interés iba por los hombres. Por mas despampanante que fuera aquella rubia... era extraño.

- ¿Edward? – Pregunto Jasper, mientras veía a su amigo como babeaba por aquella joven.

- ¿ah? – balbuceo, ya que seguía mirando el vaivén de las caderas de la mesera, mientras se dirigía a la barra a servir los tragos.

- Ok, de verdad que no estoy entendiendo nada – dijo jasper, mientras arqueaba las cejas y se cruzaba de brazos – te gustan los hombres, miras extraño a la joven de tu departamento , como si algo en ella te atrajera de una extraña y loca manera, te guste en la secundaria, y ahora babeas por la muchacha rubia del bar . – dio un gran trago a la saliva que se acumulo en su boca- ¿ acaso eres bisexual?

Edward, abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar las ocurrencias se Jazz - ¿qué? - dijo mientras arqueaba su ceja izquierda.

- Eso, ¿si ere bisexual?, es cuando a un tipo le gustan los hombres y las mujeres – explico, como si fuera un profesor de biología, tal vez de sicología mejor dicho.

- Se el significado de la palabra , ag!!! Ni siquiera soy gay! – dijo alterado, ya había llegado su Punto de colapso por el día.

- ¿qué? ¿eres o no eres gay? - dijo jasper, desorientado, realmente no entendía nada de nada, que mierda estaba pasando ,¿ acaso era uno de esos extraños sueños que abecés tenia? o quizás estaba en uno de esos programas de televisión, donde te juegan una broma y ahí cámaras ocultas. Pero miro hacia todos lados y no había nada sospechoso. Ninguna persona salía de la nada y le IVA a decir que esto era una broma. Estaba confundido.- ¡QUE MIERDA EDWARD! Tu me vas a tener que pagar el psicólogo después de esto . – se paso las manos por la caras .

- haber, como te lo explico... no soy gay, no soy bisexual , solo soy yo , edward, tu amigo, al cual le gustan las mujeres .

- No lo comprendo.. – dijo en un susurro, si seguía así lo mas probable, es que se lo terminarían llamando a un centro de rehabilitación.

- Mira jazz, te lo iba a decir antes que llegaras, pero simplemente se me fue.

Así Edward le contó todo a jasper, desde como había llegado Bella a su departamento, hasta como se había metido en toda esta mentira. Las cosas que le pasaban con Bella, las estupideces que había tenido que decir y hacer para que ella pensara que el era gay.

- Debo admitir que eres un gran actor Edd – dijo por fin entendiendo las cosas, por mas absurdas y extrañas que pareciesen. – o un excelente mentiroso.

- Prefiero llamarme un excelente ocultador de verdades – dijo mientras sonreía triunfal y le daba un gran trago a su cerveza.

- Edward, eres un gran actor, pero eres una mierda inventando nombre – dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja y decía : "excelente ocultador de verdades".

- Ja..ja..ja. – rió irónicamente.

- ¿tienes hora?

- Edward, miro su celular - son las 3 AM.

- Creo que ya es tarde, mañana tengo que trabajar y supongo que tu igual .

- Si .. es hora de marcharse – levanto la mano, para llamar a la mesera y pedir la cuenta.

- ¿si? – se acerco la rubia seductoramente a la mesa. Realmente, le había atraído Edward.

- ¿cuánto te debemos?

- Mmm son 10 dólares, por las cervezas

- ok – dijo jasper mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera, pero Edward no lo dejo, ya que se le adelanto a pagarle a la joven.

- Jazz, no te preocupes, yo pago, de todas formas te debo una bien grande – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Luego le paso 20 dólares a la joven – Quédate con el cambio- le dijo coqueteando .

La joven le sonrió y le entrego un papel doblado en dos. Cuando salieron del local, Edward desdoblo el papel y vio un numero escrito y debajo decía: espero tu llamada, Rosalie.

* * *

Ojalas les alla gustado el capi :) Cada vez se iran integrando mas personajes :)

que tengan un buen dia :D


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

- Así que Rosalie

- Si, Rosalie

- ¿Y que paso con Bella, Bells, Belly , Bellita? Y todo eso.. – pregunto en tono divertido .

- Es distinto – soltó en su defensa.

- Si bueno, por tu descripción una es rubia y otra es morena... – Dijo Emmett, mientras soltaba una risita.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso – contesto Edward esta vez con mal humor.

- Define distinto.. – levanto una ceja.

- Mm Haber como mierda lo explico para que lo entiendas... –Emmett, le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos, pero lo dejo continuar, sin decir nada - Mira..a Rosalie, la acabo de conocer, la verdad ni siquiera la conozco, solo intercambie un par de palabras con ella. Ahora... No te puedo negar que me atrae físicamente, realmente es hermosa y se ve simpática. Y lo mejor de todo, es que ella no cree que soy gay...Pero por otro lado esta Bella – esta vez se tomo su tiempo para hablar- Bella... – dijo en un suspiro- ella, es totalmente distinta... Ella es hermosa, no tan solo por fuera, sino que también por dentro... Tan solo con saber que ella es feliz, yo también lo soy... definitivamente Bella es distinta, es la que ilumina mi vida.

- Eddy.. – dijo mientras hacia que estaba llorando y se secaba las lagrimas. – con esto compruebo la teoría de que realmente eres gay – rompió en carcajadas.

- Y tu un inmaduro – dijo Edward seriamente.

- ¡Que no soy inmaduro! – exclamo.

- ¿lo ves? – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. Para lo que Emmett solo se limito a entregarle una mirada de pocos amigos.

* * *

Por parte de Bella , Se paso toda la tarde fuera del departamento, ya que pensaba que Edward todavía estaría tenso por lo que paso en otro día en la cena. Así que para no darle mas preocupaciones, ni inconvenientes se fue a tratar de enfocarse en el final de su libro. Pero en su cabeza no había lugar para aquella concentración que estaba buscando hace tiempo. Un lado de su cerebro estaba ocupado pensando en su "relación con Jacob", o lo que fuera que tuviera con Jacob. El chico realmente le atraía ." es todo lo que una chica desea" , se dijo para si mientras soltaba un suspiro y garabateaba algo en su borrador. Pero, ahí volvemos a hacer una parada en su mente. Era lo que toda chica quería en un hombre. Era tierno, simpático, amable, estaba siempre de buen humor y no le faltaba alguna que otra ocurrencia para decir que siempre le terminaba sacando una que otra sonrisa. Aparte eran muy buenos amigos, ella confiaba en el plenamente. Y porque no decirlo, realmente era guapo. " Realmente le tengo mucho cariño, lo aprecio y lo estimo", dijo esta vez dejando de garabatear en su borrador. Y en aquellas palabras estaba el problema, realmente le tenia _cariño_, pero tan solo el cariño a veces no basta para llevar la relación de amistad a un paso mas allá. Pero el problema en todo esto es que realmente en su corazón había un sentimiento de algo mas que cariño por alguien, un sentimiento de pasión, un sentimiento de amor. El cual no sabia hacia quien estaba dirigido. " ¿Si no es por Jake?,por quien va a ser ¿Por Edward acaso? ". Sintió como su corazón se contrajo al pronuncia el nombre del joven de ojos verdes. " Por favor Bella, no seas idiota. " . Dijo esta vez soltando una carcajada, por las ocurrencia que estaban pasando por su mente. Tomo con decisión su celular y busco en la agenda a "Jake", como lo tenia guardado en la libreta. A continuación apretó el botón que comunicaría la llamada.

- ¿Jake? – dijo inmediatamente cual dejo de sonar el tu..tu..

- ¿Bells? – pregunto con voz de sueño, se tomo su tiempo para seguir hablando ya que pego un gran bostezo - ¿cómo estas? ¿sucedió algo? – pregunto esta vez con un tono de preocupación en su voz, ya que pensaba que era muy temprano por la mañana. Horario extraño para recibir una llamada.

- ¿estabas durmiendo? – dijo mientras soltaba una risita – te puedo llamar después

- ¡ No! – exclamo – quiero decir, no es necesario ya me desperté.. –dijo tratando de sonar calmado, pero en sus mejillas se notaba un tono rozado que lo estaba invadiendo.- Bells, ¿qué hora es?

- Mmm creo que como las ¿ 4 ? – su tono era mas de pregunta que de respuesta.

- ¡¿Qué?! – en ese instante se levanto de golpe de su cama, se había quedado dormido, por lo que ya estaba llegando tarde al trabajo, eso era seguro.

- Te llamo después, no es nada urgente.

- No te preocupes Bells, dime ... – se fue corriendo a la ducha mientras sostenía el teléfono con el hombro y se desvestía en el camino. Pero haciendo tanta cosa a la vez , el único lugar donde fue a parar fue el suelo.

- ¿ estas bien? – pregunto bella, por el golpe que se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

- Mmm si – mascullo, ya que se había pegado bien fuerte.- Bells,¿te paso a buscar luego del trabajo a tu departamento?, para que salgamos a dar una vuelta .

- Bueno, gracias.

- Bells, un beso .. nos vemos – espero que Bella se despidiera de el , para colgar el teléfono.

* * *

Por otro lado Edward se encontraba en el trabajo, estaba desde las ocho sentado en esa maldita silla que detestaba tanto , mirando fijamente la pantalla del computador. Para las 6 de la tarde tenia que escribir una maldita columna de opinión para el diario local. Su mente estaba en blanco, no había logrado conseguir ni una sola línea. En todo la mañana y menos la iba a lograr conseguir a estas horas de la tarde. Para ser mas específicos a las 4:30 de la tarde. Y para mejorar las cosas la columna se trataba acerca de " las mentiras" . Bien, en estos últimos 21 años de su vida no había mentido tanto como en los últimos 2 meses. Entonces se podría decir que el titulo le venia como anillo al dedo. Y para el colmo tendría que escribir algo como " la mentira no es buena, mata el alma y la envenena" . " ¡Ja!, estupideces! Como si la gente común y corriente no mintiera " . se dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir , genial seguía escribiendo mas mentiras. Toda la columna se baso en una gran mentira , aunque suene confuso una columna de mentiras , escrita con mas mentiras. Lo único que escribió para finalizar y que se podría decir que realmente lo sentía fue :

" A veces me veo en la obligación de mentir, porque mi vida últimamente esta basada en una ".

Eran las 8 de la noche y por fin Edward había llegado al departamento. Se saco la ropa de trabajo, colocándose unos short y una camiseta negra. Prendió la tele y se fue al refrigerador por una cerveza helada. La destapo mientras cambiaba los canales una y otra vez . Por fin dejo un canal donde estaban dando carreras de autos , así que se animo de inmediato. No pudo verlo por mas de cinco minutos y tubo que cambiar de canal , ya que sintió que la chapa de la puerta se estaba abriendo. Así que sintonizo un canal, donde estaban pasando una teleserie, de la cual la semana pasada había tenido que escribir sobre ella en la columna del diario, por lo que sabia de que se trataba la trama.

- Adolfo Javier, no puedes dejar a Maria Antonieta, ¡ella te ama! Y menos ahora que espera un hijo tuyo – realmente le parecía una estupidez de teleserie, era la típica teleserie cebollenta , por decirlo de alguna manera. Donde si alguien no quedaba invalido o perdía a su hijo, era porque estaba ciego o porque lo estaban engañando. Pero la actuación tenia que salir a la perfección, por lo que dijo aquellas palabras con una tono de melancolía, mientras "le hablaba" a la TV.

- Hola Eddy – le saludo Bella, con una pizca de entusiasmo en su voz - ¿Podemos hablar?.

- Claro – dijo como si nada. Pero en su foro interno sabia de que se iba a tratar la conversación. Así que la invito a sentarse al sillón.

- Eddy ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, pero te concederé otra pregunta, ya que ahora mes estas haciendo una – Dijo con un tono divertido, mientras le entregaba a Bella una de esas sonrisas torcidas, que sabía que algo provocaban en ella. Como estaba sucediendo ahora, ya que sus mejillas se ponían de un tono mas colorado.

- Soltó una pequeña risita, que al mismo tiempo era de nervios.! Maldita sonrisa torcida¡ , se dijo para así. Ya que había notado como sus mejillas experimentaban un cambio de tono. ¡ Maldita mirada! , se repitió. Aquellos ojos verdes, que parecían esmeraldas la dejaban sin aliento. ¿Por qué?, cosa que todavía se preguntaba. ¡ Es gay!.. aquellas palabras pasaron de repente por su cabeza. Cosa que la izo sonrojarse aun mas. – Eh... bueno Eddy ¿pudiste hablar con Jazz ayer?

- Bueno, ayer conversamos harto rato y se soluciono todo, igual esta algo sentido por que no le hubiese dicho antes... pero por otro lado me entiende. Dice que si a el le hubiese pasado lo mismo, lo mas probable es que hubiese actuado igual. Pero lo bueno es que le deje en claro que el me gustaba en un pasado, ya no . Solo lo quiero como amigo. – " eso sonó de lo mejor", se dijo para si mientras se felicitaba.

- De verdad me alegro – Bella le entrego una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras.

- Yo también me alegro

- ¿Eddy que estas mirando? – pregunto con curiosidad la muchacha, mientras arqueaba sus cejas. Cuando se fijo en la teleserie que estaba viendo solo pudo decir - ¿Cómo puedes ver eso? , es una real porquería – expreso, junto con una mueca.

- Jejeje... no es tan mala como parece – dijo tímidamente, mientras el también se sonrojaba, realmente Bella tenia razón, era una porquería. Solo la había puesto, porque pensó que a las "chicas" les gustaba ese tipo de porquería televisiva y comercial.

- ¿No hay nada mejor que ver? – le arrebato a Edward el control remoto de las manos y comenzó a cambiar los canales. De repente paro en uno – Esto si es televisión -dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a Edward.

- ¿Te gustan las carreras de autos? – pregunto perplejo, ya que dejo el mismo canal que estaba viendo, antes de que llegara Bella.

- Claro a quien ¿no? – le contesto de lo mas normal, mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza de Edward.

- Claro... ¿ a quien no? – se cruzo de brazos , y quedo mirando fijamente la tele. Acababa de descubrir otro aspecto que le encantaba de Bella, lo distinta que era a otras chicas.

- ¿ no te molesta si me acomodo?

- ¿ah? – pero Bella ya lo había hecho, apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Edward, utilizándola como almohada, para luego estirar sus piernas en el espacio restante del sillón. – claro que no.. – menos mal que Bella no lo podía mirar en aquellos momentos, ya que estaba rojo.

Pasaron como diez minutos, en los cuales ninguno dijo nada. Los dos se sentían extraño ante esa situación. Que generalmente para cualquier amigo es muy normal y sobre todo si uno de ellos es gay. Pero para ellos era algo distinto.

- ¿ Como va tu libro? – pregunto para hablar de algo.

- Mmm ahí esta – dijo restándole importancia - ¿cómo va el trabajo?

- Bien. – fue una respuesta corta.

- Ah...

Así pasaron otros minutos, en lo que se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre. "¿Bella?", se escucho desde afuera del departamento.

- Pase, esta abierto - dijo sin moverse de donde se encontraba.

- ¿ y si es un ladrón? – pregunto bajito Edward.

- En ese caso yo te tendría que defender a ti – respondió a la interrogante igual de bajito , pero esta vez con una risita.

- Como no - bufó.

- ¿Donde estas Bells? – pregunto esta vez una voz mas cerca de ellos.

- ¿ Jake? – pregunto nuevamente la joven sin moverse. Realmente no quería moverse de donde estaba. Se sentía bien.

- Si – esta vez Jacob estaba enfrente del sillón, obstruyendo la vista hacia la tele.- ¿ Vamos a salir?

- Claro ¿porque no lo haríamos? – pregunto algo desconcertada.

- No se, es qué como no estas cambiada...

- Va... se me paso el tiempo – dijo esta vez mientras se paraba del sillón- Espérame unos minutos ¿ok?, me baño y me arreglo bien rápido.

- Esta bien – le dijo dulcemente mientras besaba su mejilla. Percatándose de que Edward lo miraba asesinamente.

- Así que Edd ¿cómo va todo? – trato de ser agradable por la embarrada que se había mandado ayer en la cena. ero sonó algo forzado, ya que realmente no le caía Edward. Le pego en el hombro en el hombro "como si fueran los mejores amigos".

- Bien, para ser mas específicos, todo iba genial hasta que tu llegaste. – Dijo molesto. Olvidándose de su papel de gay. Mientras le retiraba bruscamente el puño de su hombro.

- Pensé que así se saludaban los "amigos", o por loméenos los hombres – Puso una cara, como si de algo se estuviera acordando- Pero, mis mas sinceras disculpas, se me olvida que eres Gay- enfatizando la ultima palabra.

- Haber querido – dijo afeminadamente solo para molestarlo – Primero que todo, nosotros no somos amigos, dudo que alguna vez lo seamos. Y soy gay – resalto la ultima palabra - ¿ tienes algún problema con eso? – pregunto desafiante. Odiaba a ese tipo, lo único que quería era pegarle un buen puñetazo en toda la cara .

- Así que el mariquita quiere pelea , ¡ ja que bobería! – respondió enojado y burlón.

- Idiota – Edward se paro del sillón y quedo de frente con Jacob, El cual dio el primer golpe fallido. – UY!! – dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano – Creo que el gay te esta ganando.- Entonces tomo un poco de impulso y se lanzó contra Jacob asiendo que ambos cayeran y sobre el sillón, el cual se dio vuelta.

- ¡¿ Que esta pasando aquí?! – pregunto exaltada Bella. Al ver que Edward , Jacob y el sillón estaban en el suelo.

- Nada – los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo. Y le ofrecieron la mejor sonrisa fingida de todos los tiempos.

- Bella solo se limito a fruncir el ceño- Ah..entonces hoy descubrí un nuevo significado para la palabra "nada" – dijo irónicamente.

- Belly, solo estábamos jugando.. – dijo Edward, cosa que no sonó nada convincente.

- Lo que el gay quiere decir – al darse cuenta de cómo estaba hablando, rápidamente cambio su voz a un tono "amigable" – eh ... jejeje... Lo que Edd, quiere decir es qué le estaba enseñando unos trucos de lucha libre .

- Ah.. – dijo Bella no muy convencida, pero que mas da, si realmente no le iban a responder con la verdad, así que se dio media vuelta y se fue a cambiar a su pieza.

Ambos se quedaron viendo como idiotas a Bella mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Edward a cambiarse de ropa, ya que solo llevaba sobre su cuerpo una toalla de ducha. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el otro estaba con una cara de baboso. Solo que Edward se despego la mirada de la silueta de Bella antes de que Jacob se diera cuenta y al ver a su compañero que la observaba como si fuera comida le cerro la boca con un manotazo y luego le dijo – Idiota. Por si no sabias, ella no es comida – dijo lentamente como si le estuviera hablando a una persona que padecía alguna enfermedad de coeficiente intelectual.

- Tal vez no lo sea, pero algún día yo la probare –dijo la ultima palabra lentamente, solo para hacer enojar a Edward, ya que sabia que este la quería y la protegía como una hermana. Bueno eso pensaba el.

- Idiota – fue lo único que dijo, ya que el resto lo izo su puño, que fue a para en la nariz de Jacob, haciendo que de inmediato esta sangrara. Jacob iba a pegar el puñetazo de vuelta, pero se quedo embobado, corrección ambos se quedaron embobados cuando vieron que Bella salía de la habitación con un traje negro, que se apegaba a apegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que se viera realmente hermosa. El vestido llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas.

- ¿ Jake que le paso a tu nariz? – pregunto Bella preocupada al ver a Jacob, sin prestar atención a la manera en que ambos se le quedaron mirando.

- Eh ...- De repente su nariz comenzó a sangrar aun mas, Como reacción por haber visto a Bella vestida así . Bella, al darse cuenta de eso , se puso colorada y Edward soltó una risita . Jacob miro enojado a Edward y estaba a punto de delatarlo por el golpe, cuando este le dijo entre risas, sin que escuchara Bella " si me delatas te hundo conmigo", refiriéndose a que le diría a Bells, el porque de su golpe. – No me paso nada Bells – se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina a secarse la sangre. Cuando estuvo limpio dijo - ¿Vamos?

- Claro, chao Eddy – dándole un beso en su mejilla.

- Chau Belly . Cuídate de los hombres, ya que te ves hermosa con ese vestido– dijo seriamente- Lo digo enserio, cuídate sobre todo de el, te mira como si fueras comida – Le dijo bajito en el oído de Bella. Cosa que izo que esta soltara una pequeña risita, a la cual se unió la de Edward. Jacob los miro con el seño fruncido.

- Cosas de mujeres – dijo Bella, mientras se acercaba a Jacob y se volteba para cerrale un ojo a Edward– Te quiero Eddy.

- Y Yo a ti Belly Bells – dijo tiernamente mientras le tiraba un beso a la distancia, cosa que izo molestar a Jacob y como venganza este tomo fuertemente a Bella por la cintura. Ambos salieron del departamento.

- Idiota – mascullo Edward. Fue corriendo hacia su habitación a buscar el papelito que le había entregado la mesera la otra noche. Tomo su celular y marco el numero de la joven. Después de varios intentos por fin contesto.

- ¿ Alo? – pregunto una voz femenina desde el otro lado del celular.

- ¿Rosalie? – pregunto con voz seductora.

- Si con ella ¿ quien habla? – quiso saber la rubia.

- Edward, el de la otra noche en el bar.

- Ahh Eddy – dijo entusiasta, luego se dio cuenta de cómo lo había llamado hacia que tosió – COF, COF, quise decir Edward.

- Este rió , por las ocurrencias y el entusiasmo de la rubia – no te preocupes llámame Eddy si quieres.

- Esta solo se limito a reír bajito , lo que izo que Edward reafirmara la idea con que la había llamado – me preguntaba si ¿querías salir conmigo esta noche?

- Claro, ¿pasas por mi? – pregunto algo tímida, pero al mismo tiempo coqueta.

- Claro, ¿eso hacen los caballeros no? , dame tu dirección – Esta se la dio , Edward la anoto n un papel , luego se despidió de ella y colgó el celular. Se fue a dar una ducha rápida y se vistió con su mejor ropa, para luego ponerse un rico perfume. Realmente no se iba a quedar solo en casa un viernes por la noche. Menos si se iba a quedar solo para pensar en que estarían haciendo Bella con Jacob. Pensamiento que hizo que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo. Tomo las llaves del auto y salió del departamento en busca de Rosalie.

* * *

Perdón por la demora , es qué la imaginación no llegaba a mi cabeza , pero escribí un capi bastante largo, espero que les guste . ahora me voy a poner a escribir mis otros dos fics , que los tengo mas que abandonados, aprovechando que se me ilumino la ampolleta. Además pronto subiré otro fic llamado " Volterra", es muy diferente a los que estoy escribiendo ahora. Espero que también sea de su agrado.

Quería agradecer los reviews , las alertas y todo eso , muchas gracias gracias por los reviews : Ale Samaniego, 19diana92,maghii black, adiereny

Créanme, que ni se imaginan las cosas que van a pasar en los siguientes capítulos. Otra cosa importante , mientras escribia me dicuenta de un errpr que cometi al comienzo de la historia; puse que Edward tenia los ojos dorados, pero en esta historia los tiene _verdes_ :)

Que estén bien .


End file.
